The present invention relates to an ignition coil for an internal combustion engine, and more specifically, to the structure of a secondary terminal portion to which the end portion of a secondary winding is connected.
Conventionally, there is an ignition coil for an internal combustion engine having a secondary winding the end portion of which is soldered to a conductive secondary terminal disposed on the lower surface of the winding portion of a bobbin to externally output a high tension voltage through a high tension voltage terminal.
In the aforesaid conventional ignition coil for an internal combustion engine, since the secondary terminal, to which the end portion of the secondary winding is connected, is disposed on the lower surface of the winding portion of the bobbin, the secondary terminal is obstructive when winding is carried out. The secondary terminal must be assembled to the bobbin after the winding has been completed, and a problem arises in that a winder cannot automatically connect wires.